The Guilty Pleasure Collection
by DanceDORK
Summary: One-shots based upon Ashley Tisdale's new album 'Guilty Pleasure'. You request, i write. Be imagintive, be creative, make it everyone's guilty pleasure...
1. Instructions

Hey everyone! I hope you haven't all forgotten about little ol' me now have you? I also know that i haven't updated in a long time, but i am still doing my exams (fear not, i only have two left). But from listening to Ashley's new album - which is oh-so ah-may-zing, don't you agree? - i had a brain wave, that included writing one-shots to do with each song that is on her album. I also realise i have two other stories on the go at the moment, but i believe this just has to be done before someone else thinks of the idea ;) So, this is kinda like the place for you to request what story you want me to write about. Basically, you request and i write it.

It is obviously a high school musical genre, and well you can request the pair you want me write about - however, i would prefer it to be troypay.

These are the the songs you can choose from:

-It's Alright It's Okay

-Acting Out

-Switch

-Masquerade

-Overrated

-Hot Mess

-How Do You Love Someone

-Tell Me Lies

-What If

-Erase And Rewind

-Hair

-Delete You

-Me Without You

-Crank It Up

-Guilty Pleasure

It can be because it's your favorite song, of maybe because you have had a brain wave of a story that somehow connects with one of the songs. Be imaginative and creative, i know you can do it! :) To post your request, please leave it in a review.

Here is the request form:

Pen name:

Song:

Couple:

Quote: (something you would like to be said in the one-shot)

Setting:

Rating:

Random: (if you want any particular items or anything to happen in the one-shot)

Thank you very much. I cannot wait for all your feedback on this, i hope it's a good idea. And i would like to share something very exciting with you all - i turned 16 yesterday (yep, i'm a big girl now haha) i had such a fun day, and got lots of exciting things (including an Ashley tisdale t-shit from her official merch) ;)

Also tommorow, i'm off to see the band 'Shinedown' perform at the Cockpit - how exciting!

Anyways, i hope to here from you all, have a fantastic summer and i look forward to writing one-shots for you guys! :)

ABBI

xxx


	2. Me Without You

_**Guilty Pleasure's  
**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Ashley Tisdale - Me Without You_

* * *

Request:

**Pen name: **zashleyfan93 (Emily)

**Song: **Me Without You (because it's so us babes)

**Couple: **well DUH Troypay :] is there any other couple?

**Quote: **'You and me, forever and always'

**Setting: **Graduation

**Rating: **K+

**Random: **nothing to do with this but i love you beffie :] your the best and i love you so much, oh maybe a person named emily and a person named abbi in the story!

* * *

Okay so this is the first one-shot in this collection, and i would like to dedicate it to emily - the person who requested it - she is my best friend and it was her 16th birthday on the 1st july, i love her so dam much so i told her i would write it for her! I am trying to write everyone else's who requested too, do don't you worry your little selves i will get round to them :] even though i have now finished high school and have eleven weeks off school i have many books to read and research to do before i go into sixth form in september - also my 2 week trip to florida with my best friend and her family - so i don't have all the time in the world to write, but no fear i have more time than i did before so i will update as soon as i can! I had my year eleven prom on friday night, and i have to say that i had so much fun and that i'm going to miss everyone who isn't coming back to the same sixth form as i am. I hope you like this one-shot and please, pretty please review and tell me what you think. ALSO, requests are still welcome as not all of the songs have been taken up just yet.

sorry for the long delay on this one-shot but this is like the longest thing i have ever written!

**Disclamer: I do not own high school musical or the song 'Me without you' by Ashley Tisdale**.

New songs added to the list that you can put requests in for:

**Blame it on the beat**

**Time's up**

ABBII

* * *

_**S**_oon everything will change, people will be going to different universities and I will never see them again - okay so for some of the people I know that's not such a bad thing. I will meet new people and even though I'll be loosing friends I will also gain a bunch more too. Were finally starting to grow up - become an adult in the real world. Soon we'll be on our own, no one to hand us things but we have to earn them ourselves, as hard as it is to believe this is the start of our lives. Whether we like it or not, nothing is going to stop or even slow down - if anything it's full speed ahead. So far so good right?

But, what if I don't want anything to change? I like the way things are now, and it's not often that i can say that as , I, Sharpay Evans - is no were near perfect and doesn't have such a perfect life like that people like to portray me as. Okay so I may be rich and could technically buy anything that I wanted... however there are many things in life which you can't buy with money, such as friends (as believe me I've tried that one, when I was in first grade to be exact, I only wanted to be loved. It didn't work though, so i don't recommend it) Then there is love and happiness, my dad used to tell me that 'money is happiness, and you don't need anything or anybody else in life as long as you have that money'. I would go out and buy many magnificent outfits and I will admit to feeling very happy at the time i bought those items, but I can also admit that it never lasted long.

It took many years and one person to help me finally realise I wasn't living my life to the best that i could. I realised being rich and popular doesn't make you well liked among your peers, and it certainly doesn't mean that you should immediately win the lead parts in a play by being as evil as possible. You won't win the guy of your dreams by being a bitch, you win the guy by being true to yourself, show the real you and not the cold-hearted ice queen, letting him see that you do in fact have a heart somewhere deep inside that block of ice which he seems to be able to melt. Which is why it makes it even harder to sit here next to the guy of my dreams with our finger's entwined secretly, waiting for our names to be called out and collect that one important piece of paper called a diploma. It's graduation, I'm wearing a bright red gown with it's own personal touch of Sharpay and that still doesn't make it any more mind blowing that were leaving high school.

Normally I would of said that I can't wait to get out of this dump and start my life, and I would be sure that everyone thinks the same thing, although i don't want to leave. As soon as this ceremony finishes, the guy who I've been in complete and utter love, head over heels with for many years now is going to leave this state and i won't ever see him again.

As far as I know Troy Bolton is going to be going to Berkley University in California, to not only play basketball but also follow his hidden dream of acting in the theater. The thought of him moving all the way to California was upsetting, but it was heart-breaking that he wanted to move there to be close to Gabriella.

"Troy?" I say in a slight whisper getting his attention. He looked at me questioningly wondering what i wanted, rubbing my hand gently with his thumb secretly.

Although, from a very memorable memory he may not want to be so close to her anymore.

"It doesn't matter" I reply looking down, replaying the memory though my head like it was yesterday.

(memory starts - from now on in the story it has no point of view)

_"I love you wildcat, but I've got to stay right where i am" Gabriella tearfully hung up her phone before she seriously started to regret the decision she had just made._

_"Gabby? Gabriella?!" Troy sadly sighed harshly harshly throwing his phone to the opposite side of the room, there was no use. She wasn't coming back for prom, graduation, not even back to Albuquerque ever again - there was the finish line right in front of him and Gabriella had just crossed it. He fell back onto his bed face first and heart broken, with his face covered by one of his pillows - feeling like he could scream, it was very tempting at his particular moment._

_"Troy I was just wonder-oh ...I erm..."_

_"Sharpay?" Troy slowly lifted his head off of his pillow, unable to come up with a reason why he would be hearing that girls voice in _his_ room. He turned to face her wondering what an earth she could be wanting now._

_She stood in the door shyly, which was very unlike her, "I just wanted to run some things by you bout the show, but i can see that I-um caught you at a bat time so I'll just-"_

_"No, no it's fine, I'm fine. Honestly Sharpay, just say what you want to say" Troy interrupted her hoping she wasn't going to stick her nose in his personal business, but of all hoping she didn't catch any of that phone call. He couldn't affoed her spreading the news around school that he has just been jumped, he already had his sanity taken away from him the last thing he wanted was his repuation taken away too._

_She huffed and sat next to him on his head not convinced one bit, looking him in the eye, "I'm no genius but I can tell that there's something up. By any chance was that Gabriella on the phone?" Sharpay saw through his sad eyes, reading the signs._

_Dammit...  
_

_"How did you..."_

_"I can read you like a book Troy. Plus, it was bound to happen sooner or later. She's at Stanford University for Christs sake, _Stanford_! No one would give that up unless they were ridiculously stupid." _

_All he did was stare at the ground, he might as well tell her. "I was going to move to California, attend Berkly University just to be close to her... but now, that were no longer together, what's the point?"His voice cracked, tears clouding his vision_ - _emotions taking over his body._

_Sharpay softly grabbed his hand in her small delicate one, rubbing it gently hoping to calm him down, "I know I may not be your most favourite person in the world at the moment, well to be honest I don't think I'm anyone's looking at the way I treat you all... but just take this advice. Love isn't everything and you certainly don't need it to survive, I mean I've survived haven't i? I know it may hurt, but you have to get over her. "_

_Troy sadly smiled at her, "Be careful, your been nice Sharpay"_

_She nervously blushed, letting go of his hand embarrassed._

_"Hey, I never said you could let go of my hand." He laughed, she looked at his confused but evidently she took hold of it anyway. "Thank you Sharpay, for being here - your probably one of the last people I would of turned to in a situation like this, and to be honest lets face it were not exactly great friends. Although now that your being nice to me, I may give second thoughts about who I turn to in the future."_

_"You could say we are in the same situation, kinda. We all know that Ryan got the scholarship to Julliard University leaving me here all alone - the only person I was close to who I knew loved me back is going to leave me here stranded and suffering. I know I may sound dramatic when i say this to you but it's not as if I have any friends here, so I know how much it hurts when you loose someone." She ran her free hand through her blond platinum hair._

_"But Ryan hasn't left you yet though" Troy piped in._

_"So you think it's easier knowing that he's leaving? Going through the pain and all those tears from watching him leave me, you skipped that part. As the days are counting down soon I'll only have hours left with him, that's what hurts the most" Sharpay wiped a few tears away that were cascading down her now stained cheeks._

_"I'm sorry" Troy held her tightly and for some newly found strange reason to him he kissed her temple, maybe it was just on instinct? Heck a few minutes aago he hated her guts; but now, now he thought different of her._

_"I'm sorry that Gabriella broke up with you. Anyone would be stupid to let such an amazing guy go - and there was me thinking that she was such a smart girl." Sharpay slowly let go of the hug and gave him a half smile._

_"Are you sure your not ill? I think you just complimented Gabriella!" Troy dramatically gasped, laughing._

_She playfully pushed his shoulder, her face breaking out into a soft smile, "I like you Troy"_

_"I like you too Sharpay" He held his hand out to her, "Friends?"_

_"Friends" She agreed and shuck his hand._

(Memory finishes)

From then on, they both became very good friends and from spending more quality time with Troy, Sharpay learnt a lot about life.

There was so many things that she didn't know about Troy, but when Gabriella left to go to Stanford Sharpay got the chance to learn all of those things about him. Hanging out together started to become a regular thing, after school, on weekends and sometimes during free periods at school. At first it was because she understood that he was upset about his ex-girlfriend been so far away and she wanted to help him get over here as Sharpay knew how hard it was, but as time went on hanging out together was just for fun – they were enjoying each others company, they each had someone who could relate to their feelings and it turned out that both had quite a bit in common.

From previous heart-wrenching experiences that included Gabriella she already knew that Troy loved performing. So with the love for theater that they both shared they could connect in a way so musical and magical, no one else understood it. Well except from Ryan - his bond with Sharpay was practically the same as her and Troy's except he has the bond of been her twin and sharing their mother's womb for the first 9 months of their lives, of course.

Troy slowly started to forget about Gabriella and he had yet to decide which University he was going to attend to. With Sharpay quickly becoming his best friend and her going to attend Albuquerque University, the choice of taking up that same University's offer was looking very tempting for him. Well it would be very suitable, he would be able to take the same options he was opting to take at Berkley - to make it even better, this time he could be on the same basketball team as Chad and could be in the same drama class as Sharpay. He was beginning to wonder if there was any reasons why he _shouldn't_ take up their offer.

Troy hadn't heard one word from Gabriella since that painful phone call where she broke up with him, not once.

Had she got over him already? Had she found someone else to have late night picnics with? Some high class nerd? So many questions floated through his mind.

Troy was supposed to take Gabriella to prom, she had ordered her dress and his tux already. They even had matching corsage's and his flower attached to his tux - pretty much everything besides their ride to the prom had been prepared.

Well all of that could just get thrown out of the window...

Many more questions floated through his brain. Was Troy even going to go to prom now? Date-less?

Well, there was this one person he knew who didn't have a prom date yet - I guess you could say she was waiting for the right person to ask her to go. Little did he know, _he_ was the person she was waiting for. But she was never going to admit that to him.

Troy Bolton - primo boy at East High.

Sharpay Evans - primo girl at East High.

What a perfect match.

She accepted his invitations to go to prom with him quicker than you can say 'prom king and queen'.

Been best friends at this point and both neither had a for it, I would say that it was a pretty logical idea for them to go together - don't you?

By the end of the prom night, Troy didn't even remember that some girl who seemed to go by the name of Gabriella existed.

(memory starts)

_You hear so many times where girls dream of having prom - you know, like they do with weddings too - they have _their_ moment to shine. Walking down that long spiraling seems-like-it's-never-ending staircase ever-so-slowly, almost as if there in slow motion or something. Maybe someday they'll create some kind of remote to control women and you could then press the fast-forward button to get their ass's moving down those stairs and get on with the rest of the night._

_Troy remembered the moment that Sharpay cascaded down the spiral stair case - in fact he'll remember it for the rest of his life. Of course, he knew that she always looked beautiful. But without all that glitter, sequins and glamour, she looked so incredibly gorgeous. It was like a perfect picture in his mind, he should frame it. Sharpay was wearing a knee-length silk baby pink dress - now it wouldn't be signature Sharpay without pink, would it? But at least she had toned down the shake of it. The dress had layers of ruffles, like tutu style netting underneath which made the bottom of the dress stick out, making her legs look longer and slender. Adding to that were those black Jimmy Choo heels what made Sharpay look a tiny bit taller. The dress was strapless and showed off a little of her cleavage._

_Her hair was down in soft blond curls, with a few sparkly clips holding a few stray strands up.  
_

_He couldn't keep his eyes off of her._

_There wasn't any glitter or sequins, but who said she couldn't wear diamonds? After all, diamonds are a girls best friend - she just couldn't give them up. A suave swarovski crystal necklace was delicately hung around her neck, sparkling from the light in all directions._

_It felt like she took forever to get down those stairs to him, although maybe it only felt like forever to guys because they seem to stare so dammed much at their dates and admire their looks so freaking much that to them, weirdly it looks like their walking in slow motion?_

_When she reached Troy - both smiling widely at each other and had locked eye contact - he gently grabbed hold of her hand and slid her light pink corsage on, this one matched his brand new flower that was pinned onto his tux._

_"I know you'd rather of gone to prom with Gabriella like you had planned, but tonight will be fun - I promise" She whispered smiling at him, so no one else could hear._

_"You look absolutely beautiful, you know" He whispered back, admiring her appearance once more. Landing back to her eyes, only to find her looking right back at his._

_"Okay enough of that, lets get some pictures!" Vance Evans cheered, all the adults in the room chorused with delightful squeals coming from the mouths of the mother's of the two teenagers._

_Now seriously what is it with taking all those photos? And why do they make them seem so important to take?_

_It's as if it's going to be the happiest day of your life and they want you to remember it forever. When it's your wedding, i get that they want to take lots of pictures, because it probably _is_ the most happiest day of your life. But prom, seriously?! Have they all gone mad?! I don't want to remember the night where everyone else got drunk and had a great time, while I'm the one not drinking and stopping everyone from falling flat on their faces because I was somehow mysteriously named 'designated driver' for the night. Oh and also cleaning up the prom queen's dress because she hurled all over herself and the prom king as someone had spiked her drink. That's not a night _I_ want to remember... never._

_But with Troy and Sharpay, that was a different story.  
_

_They stood together, with her back tightly pressed to his chest and his arms tightly wrapped around her slim yet toned waist._

_Now don't let photo fool you, they aren't together as in boyfriend/girlfriend - no matter how incredibly cute and adorable they look together, at this point nothing had changed between their friendship since Gabriella had left besides them getting closer and closer._

_There was many "aww's" and "oooo's" throughout the two families taking pictures of their children together. Where as Troy and Sharpay just playfully rolled their eyes at their parents and laughed blissfully with each other. After a while, and many many pictures later they both climbed into the black limo they had specially ordered for the whole night - Troy took hold of her hand and helped her get inside the limo, like the proper gentlemen he really is._

_It was only a short ride there as prom was been held at the gym which was situated in the school._

_They held each other's hand tightly as they walked into prom and sat down at a table, so you could see that it was very clear they came together. But if you didn't know any better it also looked pretty clear that they were dating - boy where they wrong! For now..._

_"You want something to drink?" He offered, and she smiled and nodded. He let go of her hand and walked over to find the drinks._

_A few minutes later he came back with two glasses of some orange-looking punch and handed her one, "Here you go"_

_"Thanks" She leaned over and kissed his cheek, blushing, which hadn't gone unoticed by Troy. So throughout their new found friendship the past few months kisses on the cheek had been shared coming from both of them, but he hadn't felt anything from them.............................................. until _now_._

_It was a strange feeling, kind of tingly inside - like butterflies fluttering around his stomache really fast. He kind of liked that feeling too, it was nice, and gave him a happy sensation that jolted all through his body. It didn't help that he was seriously attracted to her tonight, she was gorgeous and it was making him go crazy. He never said anything to her about it, about how he was feeling. Typical guy. He tried to convince himself that it was just his hormones, and from what Sharpay was wearing he was utterly convinced she was the reason his teenage hormones were going sky-rocketing mad. So he decided to just brush it off, as she was his bestfriend and he was pretty sure that if he told her that she was making his pants stir, Sharpay would either hit him with her bag...slap him silly or even kill him, from past experiences and seeing how 'vicious' that girl can get let's just say Troy would prefere it if nothing like that happened to _him_._

_After many dances had been shared, with lots of couples on the dance floor getting their grove on, it was finally time for prom king and queen to be announced.  
_

_"Um...testing...testing...one two three" Principal Matsui drawled into the microphone that was situated on the made up stage, echoing all over the gym._

_It had seemed to gain everyone's attention so he carried on, "Right Wildcats, It's finnaly that time of the night. Time to announce the tittles of prom king and queen!"_

_Everyone cheered._

_"Do we have all the nominee's on the stage? Okay let's get this over with so i can finally go home and sleep!"  
_

_Troy and Sharpay stood together with his arms wraped round her shoulders and her hands sercurley placed upon his arms. _

_Neither knew what was in store._

_Principal Matsui opened the golden envelope, "No suprises here, I would like to proudly award the tittle of prom king and also a ticket for a free meal at the international house of pancakes, to...... _

_"....................................................................................Troy Bolton!" There was a roar of cheers choursing round the gym, hollering him to go up on stage. "Come up here Troy!" You could here Principal Matsui boom through the speakers. A spotlight had found Troy in the large crowd, blinding him and Sharpay._

_He was in shock. He didn't even know he was _nominated_ for god's sake. Had he been so pre-occupied with getting over Gabriella and spending time with Sharpay that he actually never even realised who _had_ been nominated for prom king and queen? He was confused.  
_

_With the look on Sharpay's face, had she not known that he had been nominated either? Wierd. Although it was hard to tell with that bright light straining their eyesight._

_He let go of Sharpay once more, kissed her cheek telling her he would be back soon, and climbed up on stage to where his prize awaited him._

_When the crown was placed upon his head and his ticket was handed to him he smiled widley and punched his hand up in the air, in triumph. The crowd chanted and cheered until they were told to quiet down._

_"And the tittle of prom queen and also a ticked for a free meal at the international house of pancakes goes to...._

_".....................................................................................Sharpay Evans!"_

_Now Troy was deffinatley sure that Sharpay had no idea about this, the look on her face was pricless. Hints of confusion, suprise, shock and even joy could bee seen. Mix it all together and you get a whole lot of 'what-the-hell-is-going-on-here?!' _

_Cheer's could be heard erupting the room, not something you would of normaly expected when it's to do with Sharpay wining something right? Well she had become a much nicer person since befriending Troy and I guess you could say that since Gabriella left, it was as if Sharpay had no reason to be a complete bitch anymore. People could actually say that they liked this new Sharpay.  
_

_When Sharpay arrrived on the stage standing right next to Troy, she looked at him hoping he would give her some signs of what was going on. All she got was the exact same thing she was feeling. Was this all some big joke to finally get back at her after everything bad she had done?_

_Her tiara was placed on her head carefully not wanting to ruin her perfect hair and her ticket was handed to her. The crowd was still applauding, and now shouting 'speech, speech, speech!' at her._

_Sharpay shyly moved towards the microphone where Prinipal Matsui gladly moved out of her way, "Urm thanks for this everyone" She pointed at her tiara, "you can't imagine how many times i wished to be prom queen when i was little. To be honest with you all, I didn't even know I was a nominated candidate for this... and I don't think Troy knew either, right?" Sharpay glanced over at Troy and he shuck his head, telling her that he had no idea either. "But I can talk for both myself and Troy that we are so grateful for all your votes... even though this is so unexpected. I used to be one of the most hated girls in East High and I'm glad that I finally got the chance to turn that all around" She glanced in Troy's direction once again smiling, he was the one who helped her to change. "I mean just look where I am now... prom queen. Just, thank you from the bottom of my heart! Have a great night everyone!"_

_ After her speech, everyone cheered and applauded, Principal Matsui took over the microphone again while Sharpay walked back over to Troy, "How about we let the prom king and queen share their first dance together?"_

_It was if someone had turned down the volume on everyone's echoing cheers and blasted up the volume of the music 'Me Without You' by Ashley Tisdale in the room in a blink of an eye._

**_"Its just you and me and theres no one around  
I feel like I'm hanging by a thread, its a long way down_**

_Troy and Sharpay parted the red sea of students around them, when they got to the center of the circle that everyone had created around them - Troy placed his hands delicately on her petite waist and she placed her arms around his neck. _

**_"Ive been trying to breathe, but Im fighting for air  
I'm at an all time low with no place to go"_**

_They didn't speak._

_It wasn't awkward._

_They just danced looking into each others eyes, deep into each others eyes. Bright electric blue mixed with warm chocolate brown creating a concoction so exciting, so inviting, so _right_._

**_"But you're always there when everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet"_**

_Troy had no idea that Sharpay was so in love with him, but there was one thing he was now sure of - he was in love with her._

_Of course he had always wished it was Gabriella who had gone with him to prom, but after everything Sharpay had done for him recently she seemed like a much better person to go with, to _be_ with. _

_Gabriella just... _

_...wasn't Sharpay.  
_

**_"You like me the best, when I'm a mess  
When Im my own worst enemy"_**

_He knew _there _and _then_ that Sharpay was the one person who he wanted to be with. She was still looking into his eyes, love shining through her eyes - that was a good sign, right?. Still gazing into her eyes, and swaying along to the music with her, he could see the light shining on her flawless face which illuminated her lips that were covered in lip gloss. They looked so tempting, so tantalizing to him... they were drawing him in._

**_"You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove"_**

_He just couldn't help himself, he had to know how she felt about him._

_Leaning down towards her inviting lips, she didn't move away, nope. Sharpay leaned towards him closing her eyes, wanting this just as much as he did._

_There lips blissfully met, it was sweet and caring yet hot and fierce. Arms tightened around her waist pulling them closer together.  
_

_It didn't matter what everyone else around them thought and their reactions to the kiss, because as far as they both were concerned they were the only two people in the room. It was what they wanted, needed, and at that moment they knew what each other felt. Troy and Sharpay connected so strongly, emotions poured out to each other.  
_

_After a couple of minutes they both pulled away needing air, resting their foreheads together.  
_

**_"And I can't imagine how I'd make it through  
There's no me without you"_**

_Sharpay's eyes fluttered open, to once again hold the gaze of those electric pools of blue._

_"I'm in love with you Troy Bolton" __She smiled, whispering so only he could hear._

_He tucked a strand of hair that had come loose, behind her ear. Smiling back he whispered, "I'm in love with you too Sharpay Evans"_

___And with that, he brought his hand to her cheek and pulled her face to his and their lips met once more in a loving second kiss._  


(memory finishes)

Do you think you can now understand why she didn't want to let this boy go? After years of trying to get him to like her, years of arguing, scheming and been down right envious had finnaly paid off.

He _kissed_ her.

He _liked_ her.

_He __loved her_.

Gabriella was finally out of the picture and Sharpay had a chance to be with Troy for once and for all.

She was _happy_.

She was _more than happy_.

She was on _cloud nine._

The only thing that was disappointing to her was that after that night at prom, he hadn't even asked her out. Was he going to leave her and still to Berkley University in California? Was that the reason why he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet?

After kissing at the prom, it wasn't mentioned again from neither culprit's mouth's.

However they still kissed. Hello. Goodbye. Or even the odd make-out when they were alone. You could add holding hands onto that list too.

It was as if they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend, but it just wasn't official. She wished it was official, like he would write it down on paper and she would actually know what was going on. She wasn't all that bothered, until someone had asked her if they were together and she had no clue how to answer them. As far as she was concerned, they were together, and maybe Troy thought that she knew that but it wasn't written in stone, and she had nothing to prove that it was true. It's like music, you can download it from itunes - but at the end of the day, it's so much better to hold a genuine copy of the album in your hand so you can shove it in someones face and yell 'look what I've got!'. All she needed was words from _his_ mouth confirming the state of affair they were in, she just didn't have the guts to ask him in case he said no. Back then Sharpay would rather have left it as it is with him and shove that thought aside than have nothing at all.

Looking at where they were now, it was nearing the end of their graduation. She had gone up on the stage and collected her diploma not long ago, feeling cold after the she had let go of Troy's warm touch, although she managed to add in a little 'wahay' before she stepped off the stage and joined Troy sitting down - hands connecting.

As seen as Troy was awarded Valedictorian and had to give the last farewell to the class of '09 he was to get up on the stage last and collect his diploma so he could say his speech.

It was now or never.

"Troy..." She whispered again, hoping to grab his attention.

"Yeah?" He answered in a caring voice, wondering whether there really was something wrong. It was the second time she had tried to tell him something.

She turned and directly faced him, "Don't leave me."

"What?" Troy asked confused.

"Don't leave me. I honestly don't think I could handle it. We-we have grown so close these past few months, and you've finally helped melt my heart of ice and mould it into something amazing. I wished so long for you to love me, probably since third grade maybe?, that now you do I can't just let you walk out of my life. It's too hard. I wouldn't be who I am today without you, I would still be that _cold hearted bitch_" Troy cringed at those three harsh words, "that I used to be. If you leave, It's going to change and I'll end up going back to my old ways. Their isn't a _me_ without _you._ I love you Troy, with every inch of my heart. I mean, you know what I'm thinking even when i don't say a word, you make everything feel better. I just... don't want this to end" Tears were flooding down her cheeks and she looked so vulnerable.

Troy softly kissed both of her cheeks, wiping away any tears that escaped her chocolate dough eyes, "Who says that it's going to end?"

She didn't know how to answer that question, what did he mean? She thought that he was going to Berkley University, which meant that she wouldn't be able to see him.

He then tenderly kissed her lips, telling her that it was his turn to collect his diploma and say his speech.

As he stood up on the stage and was handed his diploma he walked towards the microphone and started his speech, "East High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo. Define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can cook up a mean cembrule, where a brainiac can break down on the dance floor. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person," he looked over at Sharpay and smiled, "changes us all. East high is having friends we'll keep for the rest of our lives. I guess that means we really are all in this together. Because once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat"

Everyone cheered ferociously and clapped, Troy jumped off the stage and walked towards Sharpay. "Hey"

"Hey, that was a great speech. Very inspirational " She giggled.

He grabbed her hands lightly, rubbing them, "I'm not going to Berkley"

She stopped giggling, not understanding where this was going.

"I'm not going to Berkley because I've chosen to go to the University of Albuquerque..... with you"

She couldn't believe her own ears, was he really saying this? "But I thought..."

"The University of Albuquerque offers me exactly the same thing that I wanted at Berkley. Except here, I get to be right with the person who I truly love. You Sharpay."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" She joyfully jumped onto him wrapping her legs round his waist, tears threating to spill from her eyes only this time there were happy tears.

Troy spun her around for a while, then set her down and kissed her full on the lips, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She could no longer hold those tears back, "Yes, _yes_, YES! A thousand times yes!" She kissed him once again. "I do love you Troy Bolton"

He held her tight, "Forever, and ever."


	3. Masquerade Part One

_**Guilty Pleasure's  
**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_Ashley Tisdale - Masquerade _

_Part one  
_

* * *

Request:

**Pen name: **leytongirl

**Song: **Masquerade

**Couple: **Troy and Sharpay

**Quote: **"I just want you to see the real me"

**Setting: **Charity Masquerade Ball

**Rating: **M

**Random: **Have Troy dressed up and disguised as Prince Charming and have Sharpay dressed up and disguised as the Princess.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own high school musical or the song 'Masquerade' by Ashley Tisdale**.

It has been way to long since I have posted something, and i'm seriously sorry. It's just I went on a long holiday, and since then I've only been able to write small parts of this when i could. As I'm now in Sixthform at school I end up having a lot of homework/coursework to be getting on with, more than I did in GCSE, so please forgive me if I don't post anything... I am still working on it :) I know this is only part one, and isn't finished... but it was bugging me that it was taking so long to write that I thought I should post what I have so far. However I have started writing the second part of this chapter so it should get me a little more motivated to find time to finish it. Once again, I appologize for the long wait.

Much love, and please review to make me write a little faster

ABBI

* * *

_**D**_o you all remember that typical love story? Popular hot jock and unpopular -could-look-really-beautiful-if-she-made-an-effort- nerdy girl. She is in love with him, he has no idea she exists. They IM each other without knowing who the other person really is. Turns out he loves her too, well the girl he talks to everyday on IM. Been such a forward ladies man he decides he wants to meet her. She's scared, she doesn't think that a person like him would actually fall in love with a girl like her if he knew who she was. Great timing, a Masquerade ball was planned for the school and they decide to meet each other on the dance floor revealing each others true identities. He finds out who she is, petrified that he's going to reject her she starts to run away. However he follows her and kisses her announcing that he loves her no matter what. They get married, have kids... pretty much a happy ever after ending.

Yup, a typical... Cinderella Story!

It's something that every girl wished would happen to them. Even Sharpay Evans.

I bet I can tell what your thinking, 'Oh my god she just totally ruined this one-shot for me' You all think wrong! This one-shot _may_ be based upon that Cinderella story, _however_ in reality we don't have happy ever afters do we? We have drama, lots and lots and _lots_ of drama.

Which is just what the 17-year-old, Sharpay Evan's life was filled of.

And first let me say, Sharpay was not someone to be ignored. Oh, no. The prince charming in this story knew exactly who she was... but, just like most people he tried to keep his distance.

You'll see...

"Sharpay! Mother says that dinner is ready. I'd get your skinny ass down here now, before Violet decides to scoff everything." Fraternal twin - Ryan Evans, shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

_Humph._

Sharpay sighed and turned her attention back onto her pink-candy-coloured laptop. Her family could wait for her to say goodbye at least, there would be enough food to feed an army downstairs so she wasn't worried about there been nothing left.

There was one IM conversation open on her desktop that was with someone who had the name '**_BlueEyedBoy_**'

**_MyGuiltyPleasure_**_: I'm afraid I have to go, dinner is ready. x_

_**BlueEyedBoy**: Don't be too long, I'll be lonely without you. xx_

**_MyGuiltyPleasure_**_: Oh you'll live :) Bye x_

_**BlueEyedBoy**: Miss you :( xx_

___MyGuiltyPleasure has signed out._

She dreamily sighed closing her laptop shut.

You could say that it had been a little over a month, oh it was a glorious month in her point of view, that she has had talking to that '**_BlueEyedBoy_**' They met online and started talking to one another on IM, it turned out that they had a lot in common. He had always loved theatrics, well secretly anyways; he wouldn't get taken seriously in school if they knew he loved to sing/dance and act. And well for Sharpay, it was her life. Her passion. She lived upon attention in the theater, it's what kept her going through life. They would both talk about their favourite musicals and which ones they've been to see. And conversations just kept rolling from then on.

About a week into talking to each other their bond grew closer, he had told her about his very tragic breakup with his year long girlfriend. They had met while on winter vacation and started dating not long after he found out she had moved to his school. But as the year went on, she wasn't the same girl; shy, and sweet like she used to be (ring any bells? ;D). She got drawn into drinking and staying out late going to parties. She started to miss his calls and would always run late or even forget their dates. In the end, he found out she had been cheating on him with some other guy she had met at one of those wild parties. It had been going on for at least 3 months.

Sharpay had comforted him, told him this girl obviously wasn't worth it. Even though they didn't know each others names, which they didn't bother to ask about - it didn't matter. They understood each other. That may sound silly, but it wasn't to them. They hadn't even mentioned their names once to each other.

'_Sharpay!!_' Her 19-year-old bitch of a sister Violet screamed from the bottom of the stair case, snapping Sharpay out of her wonderful daydream. Ha, as if Violet been cranky is anything new.

"I'm coming!" She shouted back, slamming her door and walking down the stairs to where her sister was, "I never knew that you could be on your period _all the time_, must be such a bitch for you" Sharpay finished smirking, walking straight past her and sitting down for dinner with her family.

Violet just stood their for a while, trying to process what had just happened. Had her little sister just owned her? ...I think she just did. _Impossible_.

**Sharpay - 1, Cranky bitch - 0**

"Wha-"

"Violet, come on! Were waiting for you" Her mother, Darby Evans cried from the dining table.

She huffed, flipped her shiny brunette hair over her shoulder and stomped over to her chair and sat down like the stubborn teenager she was. I guess you could say that it runs in the family.

"So I hear the Masquerade Ball is coming up soon, you three going?" Darby questioned her children while digging in to the feast.

"As if Violet is invited, no one would want to go with _her _mom" Sharpay mused, smiling to herself.

**Sharpay - 2, Cranky bitch - 0**

Their father Vance, lifted an eyebrow, "Be nice"

"No, no." Violet spoke up, glancing at sister fake smiling, "I don't believe you have a date yet do you, Sharpay? Shame. Oh, and for your information, I wouldn't want to be seen at that little lame 'ball' your having. I actually have a _life._"

**Sharpay - 2, Cranky bitch - 1**

"Oh, your _prostitute_ life? I heard about that"

And she fights back... _ouch_.

**Sharpay - 3, Cranky bitch - 1**

Everyone besides Sharpay, as she was smirking happily to herself from everyone's reaction, choked on what ever they had in their mouth.

Ryan was choking with laughter. He knew it was just a part of Sharpay's 'getting-back-at-her-sister' in one of her and Violets daily feuds. Those two never got along, not one tiny bit. Through the years he had experienced watching things such as bitch slap fights, very loud verbal abuse, and they had even secretly videoed embarrassing things of each other and posted them on You Tube. Each of these could end up getting very violent and out of hand, but neither one would stop until they won. I suppose you could say that the two Evan sisters were quite well known for hating each others guts.

"Excuse me?!" Darby screeched, after she finally stopped choking.

"Don't listen to that ...that ditsy blond, Mother." She nodded over to Sharpay, placing her fork down "She's just jealous that I've got a boyfriend and she'll never get one"

"Oh Violet, I'd like to see things from your point of you... but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass!" Saying it slowly and sympathetically, Sharpay tried to get her own back.

Like I said before, neither one would stop until one won. It would be pointless trying to keep count of who was winning as you'll only end up loosing track of it.

Violet fumed. "Do you need a license to be _that_ ugly?"

"I'm sorry but ever girl has the right to be ugly, unfortunately you _abuse_ the privilege"

"If we were to kill everybody who hates you, it wouldn't be murder; it would be _genocide_!"

"So, a thought crossed your mind? Must of been a long and _lonely_ journey"

"Okay, I think that's enough you two. I've had enough of this. Every single day we have to listen to both of you bicker back and fourth. You should know better, honestly! Actually that's it, I want you both to go to your rooms; and I don't want to hear a another words from either of you all night, do you understand?!" Darby blew up, having it been the last straw.

Simultaneously, both Sharpay and Violet rolled their eyes, pushed back their chairs and walked towards the staircase. When reaching it, fighting who got to go up first, deciding that side by side would just have to do if they didn't want to get into anymore trouble that night.

Ryan watched his parents start eating once again and listened out for the slam of his sister's bedroom doors.

_Three... two... one... BANG!_

He laughed to himself, his sisters were oh-so-predictable sometimes.

* * *

There was a very negative buzz going around East High the next morning.

As Sharpay stepped through the front double doors of the school, she expected glares and awful comments to be shot in her direction. Instead, no one had pulled the trigger at her that day.

If you looked around the halls, there was people quietly chatting by their lockers; very unusual compared the the loud holler of noise that would usually be created.

_...Whats going on?_

Ever since the whole 'breaking-free' incident everyone who were anyone would talk to each other and hang out, but today... if you closely observed the surroundings, you could see that the jocks were with the jocks, the nerds were with the nerds, and the geeks were with the... well, the _geeks_. I think you can see from that the groups have shifted back to their original places, or something like that anyway.

It was very confusing to Sharpay, what-an-earth could of happened to change the whole school round again?

_The only thing that could of happened was..._

As Chad Danforth was walking down the hallway past Sharpay, she listened in to the conversation he seemed to be having with his phone, "... And she had sex with this lanky dude. I can't believe it, she's changed man..."

_...someone broke up?_

She silently laughed to herself, that couldn't be it. So many people would break up then make up at school, it wasn't bound to make that much of a difference to the atmosphere around here.

However it confused Sharpay even more when she stopped in her tracks and saw Taylor McKessise and Troy Bolton in a very heated argument by his locker as she saunted round the corner. Especially because they have both been all 'buddy-buddy' ever since Troy and Gabriella had started dating; it has been known to get on your girlfriend's good side if you make friends with her best friend, and visa versa...

It was too hard for Sharpay to comprehend what their argument was about as she was standing too far apart for her to hear the whole conversation. She tried her hardest to listen in and soak up some new gossip, and hid back behind the corner out of their sight.

"You know full well that she loves you, Troy!" Taylor harshly spat at him.

_Wow, that's surprising_. _Not!_

"And you know full well what she did to me, how do you expect me to react?!" Troy fumed, it must have been something bad.

_Gabriella did something wrong?! Golly-gee, we better call the police!_

"It didn't mean anything to her! It was the first time Gabriella got drunk _and_ she got taken advantage of!" Taylor tried to reason.

_Whoa, hold up there... Gabriella got drunk?! Little Miss 'alcohol-is-really-bad-for-you-so-i-won't-touch-a-drop' got wasted?! Ha, go figure._

"Oh right, and she just happened to go out and get drunk time after time only to find herself getting taken advantage of the same guy every night?! She was having sex with him on her own account, I'm not stupid, I know she was cheating on me!"

_Er double-whoa! She cheated on him?! Now i never expected that to happen. Little Miss 'no-sex-before-marriage-but-i-only-say-that-to-hide-my-frigidness' did the dirty?! Well no wonder the whole school has turned upside down once again._

He had shouted that out a little too loud and caught a few people's attention who were hanging in the halls.

Taylor stayed quiet and looked around cautiously.

"See! You know that she's the one in the wrong here don't you Taylor? I know she's your best friend, but if your going to be on her side during this, just- just don't talk to me! I don't want to hear it." Troy shook his head annoyed, walking away from her towards homeroom, leaving her stood there flushed.

Once Sharpay had absorbed the news about Troy and Gabriella, she was drenched with concern for him. We were talking about a sickly-sweet girl who never dared to talk back to someone, and here she is fornicating with another guy. Troy must be undoubtedly broken and torn inside. Normally she wouldn't even think about been interested in how he felt, but because she hated Gabriella's guts as she was everything Sharpay wasn't - she was perfect, she belonged at East High - and the fact that she could make another person endure such heart-ache which Sharpay would normally encounter on a daily basis, it was hard to neglect his pain.

She silenty ambled past Taylor and approached homeroom also, which she shared with Troy.

At least she knew it wasn't her fault the school was acting like this, that was a relief.

* * *

There she was, alone in the classroom, it was the perfect opportunity. Troy trudged angrily to the back of the class room, where alleged 'Heart-breaker' was sat, rummaging through her school bag.

"_Here_" He violently slammed her torn up 'Masqurade Ball' ticket down on her desk. Decapitating her chances of attending that ball, knowing that she wouldn't be in the same room as him, not been able to capsize his happiness anymore, meant something to him. It was the first step to gaining back his pride.

Gabriella jumped, alarmed of the sudden thunder that clashed on her desk. She saw the crippled ticket and looked up at him distraught "I- _Pleaseee_, it doesn't have to be like this... If you only let me expl-"

"I don't need any of your poor excuses to know what you did Gabriella!" He spat her name bitterly, "You no longer mean _anything_ to me. Do you understand?! I don't think you realise how bad you hurt me. You were the first person I really ever loved. I was _in love_ with you. But now that is in the past, you broke my heart so wickedly, I'm in pain. And I can never forgive you for that, ever. You cheated on me, plain and simple. You had _sex_ with some other guy, while i was undoubtedly _in love_ with you. So thanks a lot Gabriella, well done, I hope your happy!"

She was speechless, her mouth was as dry as the Sahara.

He sharply turned round and marched back to his seat and sat down, for just a short moment he locked eyes with alleged 'Ice-queen' of the school who was seated next to him, and deep down in those chocolate covered orbs he thought he could see sympathy. As if she understood what he was going though, and for a split second... he swear he saw warmth in those eyes, it takes a lot to melt chocolate but if your not quick it will soon set. Just like Sharpay.

**_To be continued in Part Two._**


End file.
